1. Field of the Invention
Syllabic typewriters having different cases of characters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A syllabic typewriter with a shift mechanism has already been disclosed by Gremillet U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,427.
The Invention comprises different improvements to this Prior Art. In particular it permits the utilization of a motor. It increases the typing speed and permits a better printing quality.